


Karkat goes to the Christmas party

by zalderon24



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tentabulges (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalderon24/pseuds/zalderon24
Summary: Karkat goes to the first annual Sgrub Christmas party.wacky smut ensues
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 18





	Karkat goes to the Christmas party

It was about half a solar sweep since it began, the game of sgrub that had changed their lives. The endless grind had taken it's toll and Everyone was ready for a respite, especially Karkat.  
There he sat on the edge of an impossible staircase reading Fruity rumpus asshole factory on his phone? his rage growing by the secound. Karkat glaced at the date knowing the Christmas party was only a day off fear gripping his heart.  
Anxiety tore at him as he continued to read the official Christmas party, she couldn't be serious...

Karkat's eyes drifted down the long wall of text his eyes settling on what was making his stomach churn.  
"Oh ye8h and Males must wear girl's clothes L8L, Violators will be threshecuted.   
7H2DWEQ6 - code for a dress if you need it (don't steal my 8utfit).  
-Arachnidsgrip

Karkat knew there was no point in arguing with Vriska, she was hosting the party after all.  
He begrudgingly made his way to the Alchemater and combined his own pants and shirt with the code Vriska had shared.  
he had hoped for something that covered more skin but there was no going back now.

the next day Karkat found himself uncomfortably standing outside Vriska's door hand poised at the door knob.  
He steeled himself and stepped past the threshold.   
Long story short Karkat spent most of the party hiding in the parlor after being mercilessly ridiculed by Vriska.  
He sat back on the couch and sighed, he had been the only one, the only one dumb enough to take Vriska seriously.  
suddenly the door swung open "ThIs IsN't ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN' bAtHrOoM".  
Gamzee plopped down on the couch next to Karkat.  
" I sEe I'm NoT tHe OnLy MoThErFuCkEr WhO dReSsEd Up LoL "  
Gamzee flipped on one of the many TV's on the wall and gave Karkat a once over.  
"YoU lOoK gOoD nInJa", Karkat blushed glancing down at Gamzee's short ruffled skirt and obvious lack of underwear "Y-YOU TOO HAHA".  
Karkat was hardly modest but at least he had the decency to wear underwear.  
Karkat looked down and was suddenly self conscious realizing just how visible his panties were under his pencil skirt.  
He crossed his legs as Gamzee turned to him "ThIs Ok?" said Gamzee showing no signs of noticing Karkat's wardrobe malfunction  
"YEAH SURE" Karkat said a little shaky, the movie playing was Troll Con air, it was one of his favorites.

20 minutes into the movie Karkat had relaxed and was lounging comfortably. He was so engrossed he hardly noticed when Gamzee laid a hand on his hip.  
Karkat unconsciously scooted closer and blushed, excitement rose in his chest As he realized what was happening. he put his arm around Gamzee's Shoulder turning to him;  
Gamzee met his gaze. Gamzee's cheeks flushed as they slowly leaned into each other. Karkat closed his eyes and their lips met trembling with excitement.  
Gamzee kissed him deeply and more passionately than anyone ever had. Karkat climbed onto him pulling him into an embrace. There they sat for a while making out Karkat sitting in Gamzee's lap straddling his torso.  
Gamzee put his hands on Karkat's thighs slowly working his way up to his hips. He pulled away and grinned "WHAT?" Gamzee pulled the elastic of Karkat's panties and let go. They snapped back to his rump "You really dressed the part" Karkat blushed furiously "MY UNDERWEAR WAS T-TOO LONG FOR THIS THING" he said embarrassed. Gamzee lifted Karkat's skirt, his simple white panties were stained red around a small bulge.  
Gamzee reached out and squeezed Karkat's bulge eliciting a small moan in response.  
"CuTe" he said grabbing Karkat's ass and pulling him close into his crotch. Karkat gasped as his bulge smacked into Gamzee's much larger member already slicked with pre.

they kissed and Karkat ground against Gamzee's growing bulge encouraged by Gamzee's gentle grasp on his ass. Gamzee's long bulge snaked into his panties and curled around his bulge.  
Karkat moan's into Gamzee's mouth practically ripping his panties off lost in pure lust. Karkat's bare ass straddled Gamzee's member getting absolutely covered in pre.  
"TAKE ME ASSHOLE", Gamzee just smiled and his bulge slowly pressed into Karkat's nook stretching him ever so slowly.   
Karkat breathed heavy dully looking into Gamzee's smiling eyes His bulge twitched and dripped a little pre on Gamzee's abs.  
Gamzee slid his hands to Karkat's hips and started slowly pulling him up then pressing his way back inside.  
Gamzee smacked Karkat's ass earning him a high moan and a stabbing look. Gamzee picked up Karkat easily and tossed him on the sofa face down.  
He pinned Karkat by the hip and the shoulder and started fucking him faster Karkat letting out a little moan every time he was hilted.  
A mix of purple and red pre covered Karkat's slick member covering Gamzee's hand when he went to stroke it.  
Karkat's nook clenched tightly around Gamzee's bulge he hilted Karkat and gripped his hip like iron.  
" M-mOtHeRfUcKiN h-HoNk " Gamzee's bulge writhed and filled Karkat's little nook with cum.  
"FUCK" Karkat's bulge twitched and started pouring cherry red cum onto the carpet.  
"fuck" Karkat repeated quietly, Gamzee leaned forward and kissed the back of Karkat's neck.  
He pulled out purple cum leaking out of Karkat's somewhat enlarged hole.  
Gamzee leaned down and wispered into Karkat's ear "honk :o)"  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic   
> I really don't know what I was thinking


End file.
